Hajime Yamada
}}Hajime Yamada (山田 創 Yamada Hajime) is a major character in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 and is one of the squad leaders in the Hope's City Liberation Front and participated in the Hunt for the Nine. Hajime is the younger brother of Hifumi and Fujiko Yamada and the youngest sibling out of the four of them, Hajime unlike his siblings and the rest of his family who are in the manga and anime industry favors to invent objects and he calls that his 'art'. Hajime appears in both Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth- and ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-'' as a supporting character. He is the protagonist of his own story called, ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -The Symphony of Hajime Yamada-'' and it chronicles his life before and during The Tragedy until he met Patrick James Lowell and joined his traveling group to kill the despair infecting the world, and his personal journey to plan his revenge against Celestia Ludenberg for murdering his older brother. Appearance Hajime greatly resembles his older brother Hifumi, he is an overweight boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge that is flattened after countless attempts to style his hair differently. He also has a pair of glasses that are in his shirt pocker. He is dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue tie which has a orange arrow at the tip pointing upwards. He wears a grey, unzipped hoodie over his shirt and carries around a black messenger bag that is fulled with parts and upgrades for the weapons he creates. He wears black trousers and a pair of black sneakers, Hajime also has bags under his eyes from countless nights up late working on projects. Personality Unlike his siblings who are perverted, Hajime is a very serious individual and is easily embarrassed by his family, when he finally makes friends he is extremely loyal and if anyone harms those he has grown close with, Hajime will gain revenge by systematically tearing a person down piece by piece and he will drive them to never show their face around anymore or he will kill them personally after planning a revenge scheme. Hajime is also someone who can easily handle stress. Hajime is highly intelligent and builds various inventions in his free-time and he declares himself the Super High School Level Inventor. Even though Hajime puts on a brave front and a tough guy facade, he is a clear example of a person who is a chuunibyou and a DQN type of chuunibyou. History Before The Tragedy Hajime was the youngest and final child born out of his siblings and was born two years after Hifumi was, coming from a family full of Mangakas, he has a natural talent for art but instead of drawing anime or manga, Hajime started to build items with junk scraps that he would salvage from around the city and build things in his room and he would call those inventions his 'art', his family was highly supportive of his decision and he became well known among the inventing community for his designs. However as he was growing up, Hajime would become very embarrassed about his family and started to act differently than them, such as changing his appearance and getting into fights and becoming a delinquent in his old school, this caused him to get into fights with his parents and later insulting them and their professions along with his older siblings although he would later apologize to them. Hajime would later build a functioning robot version of Buuko with quotes for Hifumi and gave it to him when he left for Hope's Peak Academy, and soon after The Tragedy would begin. After escaping the members of Super High School Level Despair that came to round up the family members of Class 78-A, Hajime was split up from his parents and older siblings and when he noticed that Fujiko was kidnapped by members of Despair, he tried to go back for her but he ended up being dragged away by his friends Shogo, Ken and Takeshi from high school and they were left to wonder the wastelands brought on by despair. Hajime along with his family were used in the motivation videos that Junko Enoshima created for Hifumi. As Hajime and his friends were exploring the wastelands, he would eventually come across both Patrick James Lowell and Lucas Amano, two students from the Hope's Peak Academy: North American Branch and the group tried to rob them, But they were easily defeated by the two older students who had more combat experience than the group, Patrick prevented Lucas from murdering the group and he invited them to join the two of them to find Junko Enoshima and to kill her and the members of Despair where he joined them. Hajime would later witness the death of his brother on TV when Class 78-A's mutual killing game was broadcasted, and this fueled his desire for revenge against both Despair and Celestia Ludenberg for taking a member of his family away from him and he would start planning a revenge scheme against both of them. After the group was joined by Alisia De LeSerre a survivor from the transfer student program of Hope's Peak Academy, the group would make their way to Towa City to escape Japan and go overseas along with Patrick to Hope's City unaware that his older sister was alive and well in Towa City. When the group returned to Hope's City, and the events of the Hope's City Riots after the Future Foundation fired on a group of survivors, he joined the Hope's City Liberation Front and he became the leader of the Ninth Squad that deals with inventing items and modifying equipment along with monitoring the cameras around the city. One of his greatest inventions is the instant translator which allows easy communication between members of the Liberation Front who speak other languages, mainly between the Japanese and English speaking members. Events of Daganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -To be added- Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair- -To be added- Trivia *Like Fujiko's name who is based on the author of Doraemon, Hajime's name is based on Hajime Isayama, the author of Attack on Titan. *Hajime's nickname, Tochiro is part of a long line of references to the Leijiverse and the works of Leiji Matsumoto, the nickname is referencing Tochiro Ooyama an engineer and inventor who created various machines and weapons such as the Cosmo Dragoon. *Hajime is part of a headcanon Yamada family, that has an oldest brother who was an animator and parents who are mangaka. *Hajime is the creator of the replica Samurai Edge Berettas that are based off the Resident Evil games, he customized Patrick's Beretta into a Samurai Edge and even calls the custom Berettas the Samurai Edge for fun. Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 Characters